


A special guest

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You decide to fly to Egypt to surprise your boyfriend for his birthday





	A special guest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

You took a deep breath as you sat in the taxi that was going to the hotel, glad that you were finally there. The flight to Egypt wouldn't have been so bad if you weren't uncomfortable in crowded spaces, but you unfortunately were, especially when you were alone. Despite this, you had hardened yourself, determined to see this plan through. _'It's for Jonathan.'_ You constantly told yourself. You looked at the setting sun, deep in thought

With help from your parents, you had managed to get first class tickets and a hotel room under your mother's maiden name. Your parents could see that your separation wasn't doing you any good, so they had forced you to take a vacation and here you were. Your parents had timed it perfectly as you happened to travel on your boyfriend's birthday and you couldn't wait to surprise him. After all, you had been dating for a year now.

You met him, while on vacation in Egypt. You had gotten a slight panic attack from all the people crowding around you and he had gently led you to a quiet spot where you could calm down, staying with you the entire time. Once you had finally calmed down, he had offered you a cup of coffee on the house to make up for it. One cup became several and before you knew it, you were dating the most handsome night manager in the world.

Turning off the airplane mode, you saw that Jonathan had called you a few times and you chuckled. "Poor guy. He must be worried sick." You muttered to yourself. Jonathan had told you vaguely about his spy adventure from a few years ago and how people that he cared about had gotten hurt in the process. Because of this and your slight autism, he was extremely protective over you, calling you at least once a day when you were apart.

Your parents really liked him, happy that he was always doing his best to look after you, even from such a big distance. You loved it too, even if it was a bit smothering at times, but you knew that he meant well. He had just been through a lot and you knew that he didn't want you to go through such things. Heck, he still woke up with nightmares at times, convinced that his former enemy was still free. You always managed to snap him out of it, but it broke your heart to see him so scared. 

Just as you were thinking about him, your phone rang once again, Jonathan's face popping up. You smiled and picked up. _"Y/N! Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried. Why didn't you pick up?"_ Your boyfriend asked, relief and worry clear in his voice. You chuckled again. "Sorry, love. Was in meetings all day. Had to turn my phone off." You lied, glad that your boyfriend couldn't see the telltale signs that you always showed when lying. 

You heard him sigh in relief and you laughed. "Happy birthday, Jonathan." You said and you could practically feel his smile trough the phone. _"Thank you, my darling. I wish you were here."_ He replied. You smiled at that. "Me too, love. Are you working tonight?" You asked and you heard him chuckle. _"You know I am, darling. We have a guest arriving within an hour. Just one person in a room for two."_ He said and you were biting on your finger to prevent laughing.

He gossiped about guests at times, when their cases were a bit strange, always trying to make you laugh. Oh if only he knew that you were that guest."Hmm, maybe that person has a secret admirer." You said and you heard him laugh at that. You talked for quite a bit, until he had to go to work. You smiled as you said goodbye and hung up. The rest of the drive was silent, until you finally arrived at the hotel.

Paying the driver, you grabbed your suitcase and stepped out of the car. Looking at the grand hotel, you took a deep breath, put on your hat and sunglasses and walked inside. Walking inside the lobby, you had to prevent a smile at seeing your boyfriend standing at the desk in one of his suits. God, the sight of him made you feel all funny inside. Walking forwards, you cleared your throat and started speaking in a fake accent.

"Reservation for (fake name)." Jonathan nodded and you could see him trying to keep a smile back. _'No doubt thinking of my comment.'_ You thought to yourself, having to prevent a smile as well. Jonathan grabbed a key and handed it to you. You smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Pine and happy birthday." You said, smiling when you saw him look suprised and confused.

"Thank you, madam, but how did you know that today is my birthday?" He asked. You chuckled. "Well, that's very simple." You said, before pulling off your sunglasses and revealing your identity. "Hello, love." You greeted him with a smile, dropping your accent. He looked shocked, before a smile grew on his face and he ran around the desk to scoop you up in a big hug, lifting you up and spinning you around.

You smiled broadly as you heard him laugh all the way. Putting you back down, he pulled back and cupped your cheek. "Oh, my darling. This is the best surprise ever." He whispered, smiling at you, before kissing you deeply. You simply chuckled, once you broke apart. "Well, that was the idea. Good to know that I didn't spend at least 5 hours in a plane for nothing." You said with a smile. 

He immediately looked worried, knowing that you hated crowded places, caressing your cheek and looking you over. You simply smiled. "I survived and I feel just fine." You said with a chuckle. Jonathan sighed in relief and pulled you close, embracing you tightly. It had taken a while for you to be comfortable enough to hug him, but he had been patient and the result was well worth the wait if you had to belief him

"I missed you." You whispered. You heard him chuckle. "I missed you too, my darling. Now, go and freshen yourself up a bit. You must be tired after the flight." He said, before gently letting you go and nudging you forward. You smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you." You whispered. He chuckled and replied the same, before kissing you on the forehead and walking back to his place behind the desk.

You walked towards your room, changed your clothing and went to bed, feeling incredibly tired. You woke up several hours later, feeling your boyfriend's arms around you, holding you firmly against his chest. "Please don't tell me that you actually have a secret admirer." His deep voice muttered from behind you and you laughed softly, before turning around and caressing his cheek. "Why would I need an admirer, when I've got you?" You asked and Jonathan smiled at you, looking at you with love in his eyes.

He held you close to him, softly stroking your hair. "This was the best birthday present ever, my darling. Thank you." He whispered. You simply smiled. "You're very welcome, love. I'm here for at least a week, unless someone can convince me to stay a bit longer." You said with a teasing smirk. He smirked back, before kissing you passionately. "God, I love you." He whispered after breaking apart, before kissing you again. You chuckled and pulled him even closer. The two of you were together again and that was all that mattered

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to update my "loving a God" series, but I decided to do something else instead to celebrate the birthday of the man, who makes all these characters come to life.
> 
> Read and Review. See you next time


End file.
